Let Me See You Sweat
by its-like-a-story-of-love
Summary: Emma is on her way to lunch, and stumbles upon Killian doing something she never thought she would see him doing. But she likes it.


_A/N: This particular one-shot was inspired by that work-out video posted to the internet of Colin. I just needed to get this out of me. Hope you like it!_

_In this particular scene, the barrier b/w the LWM and Storybrooke does not exist, hence his clothing._

Let Me See You Sweat

Emma was starving; the grilled cheese and onion rings at Granny's were calling her name. She just had to wait five minutes for her dad to get back to the station so that she could go on her lunch break. Neil had been extremely fussy lately, so David would periodically go and check up on him while Belle was watching him. Emma was so grateful to Belle that she volunteered to watch Neil while her mom and dad were working, but that still didn't mean that David was worry free. Children, no matter how young or how old, would always need the love of their parents. She was just glad that she was able to experience that now, and that she was able to witness that when they were with her younger brother.

Lost in thought, she didn't hear her father walk back into the main office.

"Oh, thank god!" Emma practically jumped from her chair and threw on her tan leather jacket like she was throwing on her cape.

"I know, I know. Go on and get your lunch. You know I hate it when you get hangry."

"It still feels weird to me when you use hip words…"

"Fo shizzle, my nizzle," David said, just to make her cringe.

"Oh god, Dad…stop it…"

"Eyebrows on fleek."

"I'm going now!"

Before she was totally out of earshot, he yelled "Bye Felicia!" She stopped dead in her tracked and could not keep from herself from turning around and giving him the patented "Emma-Swan-isn't-taking-your-shit" look.

"I promise, I'm done now! Go eat!"

He didn't have to tell her twice.

As she was on her way to Granny's on this nice spring day—it was so nice she opted to walk—Emma smiled as she felt the light breeze caress her body, cooling her off from the slight warmth of the 75 degree day. The only thing missing was Killian. She missed him terribly, even though she had seen him five hours ago when they woke up together in their apartment. Nowadays, five hours was agonizingly long for Emma. She was completely head over heels for her pirate, and Killian had made it clear on multiple occasions he felt the exact same way.

Opening her phone, planning to text him in case he wanted to join her, she walked past the newest addition to Storybrooke: a gym called Zero to Hero. It was opened by the two newest residents of Storybrooke, who went by the names of Hercules and Meg. They were professional body builders who wanted to open their own gym and become personal trainers. In no time at all, the gym became a new outlet for the residents who wanted to work off some of Granny's cooking.

She looked through the glass window and stopped dead in her tracks. Among the elliptical machines, stair-steppers, tread mills and bench presses was Killian.

He was dressed in a loose orange Under Armor t-shirt, black basketball shorts, and bright orange sneakers. He also was lifting a massive dumbbell contraption that seemed to circle around his knees. Hercules was beside him, more than likely giving him the proper instructions on how to properly handle the equipment, especially since he had to lift it partially with his left wrist and not a hand. Then he began lunging down while still holding the weight, his back staying perfectly straight, and not lifting with his knees. Watching his working out was turning her on so much that she completely forgot that she was on her way to eat lunch.

She stood transfixed by the image before her for so long that eventually he noticed her staring at him through the window. Emma saw him wave for her to come in, so she complied. The bell over the door rang signaling her arrival. She saw Killian as he jogged over to her; he then placed light kiss on her cheek. She inhaled his scent: sweat, wood, and all Killian.

"Afternoon, love," he said as he wiped the sweat from his brow with a tiny white towel, "What are you up to, besides staring at my person through a window?" he asked, acting every bit the part of the cocky pirate.

"Well, I was on my way to Granny's for lunch, and was going to text you to join me, when I noticed you in here. When did you start coming here?"

"A couple of weeks ago, so not that long. I needed something to do while you were gone besides wishing you were back in our bed so that I might ravish you some more," he said as he winked at her. She simply rolled hers. "Very funny, Killian."

"I seem to think so," he said as he smiled at her. "So did you still want to get lunch? If you let me rinse myself off quickly in the shower, I shall be done in about ten minutes."

The thought of him naked in the shower after seeing him working out was more than she could handle. Emma, feeling extremely turned on, asked, "How about you come with me as you are, and then we go back home so that I can help clean you off?"

Noticing that naughty glint in her eye, Killian leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I think that can be arranged, love."

Emma then quickly notified her father that she was taking an extended lunch.

_Hope you liked it! Comments are appreciated!_


End file.
